White Christmas
by miss-ute and annambates
Summary: Modern AU: Anna Smith always loves the first snowfall of the year, as it signals the beginning of her favourite season…but this year perhaps it will signal the beginning of so much more. Written for the batesessecretservice Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr for yourenotevenirish - hope you enjoy your gift!
1. Snežna kepa

**Chapter I**

After days and days of waiting, it was finally here. Even though she was 25 years old, every year Anna Smith felt like a little girl while waiting impatiently for the first snow to fall. She had slept restlessly the last few nights, waking up in the pitch black each night and leaving her warm bed just to go see whether the streets had gotten their first blanket of white snow while she had been asleep. But each time ground had been bare.

Until this morning, that is. She had run out of her flat, wrapped in her old robe and wearing her fluffy slippers, not giving a damn what her neighbours might think if they saw her so excited about frozen water failing from the sky. With the first snow, her favourite season could officially begin, and she could not be happier.

Jamming a whole granola bar into her mouth, she managed to throw on some clothes and feed her guinea pig before locking the front door behind her. She grabbed a coffee to go at the nearby cafe and continued on her way to the park. It was a lazy Saturday morning and as the snow was still falling, she knew the only visitors there would be children running around, enjoying the day the way she would if she were a little younger.

As she strolled slowly down the path, she could not wipe the grin off of her face. A frigid breeze nipped at her cheeks and nose, but despite the chilly weather she couldn't be happier. Christmas was just around the corner, her family and friends were all well, her career was finally starting to bloom. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be.

Stopping to rest against a tree and look out over the frozen lake, she giggled when she saw two ducks attempting to break the ice with their beaks. She just loved winter and didn't understand how could anyone hate it...anyone but ducks, of course, she smiled to herself.

She was pulled from her musing when she felt the mobile in her left pocket vibrate. The number was unfamiliar, but as soon as she picked up, a cheerful voice greeted her.

''Anna, where are you!?''

''Gwen!?'' Anna practically squealed, hearing her best friend's voice at the other end of the line. ''What...but how…'' Anna tried unsuccessfully to form an appropriate question. It had been three months since she last heard from her. Gwen was a photographer for National Geographic magazine, and was currently working somewhere in the middle of the African jungle, photographing just about anything that moved. The only thing Anna had gotten from her since she'd left England was a single postcard.

''Where are you?!'' Gwen repeated, ignoring the surprise in Anna's voice.

''I...I'm in the park…but how…?''

''Yeah, I know you're in the park - you're always in the park right after the first snow. But where in the park? I've been looking for you for the past 15 minutes and you're not in any of your favourite spots.''

''You mean…you're _here_!?'' Anna moved away from the tree and looked around quickly.

''Annaa…'' Gwen sang out. ''…where are youuu?'

''I'm by the lake. Where are _you_?'' She could barely contain her excitement.

''Stay where you are. I'll be there in 5 minutes!'' Gwen said, ending the call before Anna could question her further.

Could this day get any better?! First the snowfall, and now Gwen was back! This was the best day ever! Pacing back and forth, Anna was trying to spot her redheaded friend when all of a sudden a child ran past her and hid behind the tree where she had just been standing.

Anna turned and saw a little boy, maybe 5 or 6 years old, crouching by the tree, a huge smile on his face.

''Can I help you?'' she asked, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

''Shhh...'' The boy put a finger over his mouth and giggled.

''Oh, are you hiding from someo-…'' Anna began, when she felt something hit her lower right leg. ''What the…?'' She turned around and saw a large snowball flying in her direction. She ducked just in time and heard the snowball hit the tree behind her, and then another one flew toward her...and then another.

''Hey!'' She spotted some bushes, where the snowballs seemed to be originating. But the snowballs continued to fly rapidly in her direction, one after the other.

''Here.'' The boy stood up and pushed a freshly-made snowball into her hand, before disappearing behind the tree again.

''What on earth…?'' Anna muttered under her breath. She was about to throw the snowball she was holding, when another one hit her, this time directly in the face.

''OW!'' She dropped the snowball she had been holding, and touched her mittened hand gingerly to her cheek, which burnt like hell. ''Oh my god, that hurts!'' she exclaimed, completely forgetting that she had an audience.

''Lady, are you all right?'' the boy asked, emerging from behind the tree, as she hissed in pain. She had been in many snowball fights over the years, and had been hit countless times, but for some reason this hurt a whole lot more than usual.

''Lady…'' The boy pulled on her coat sleeve. ''…you're bleeding...!''

''What?'' Anna looked down and saw fresh blood stains on her mitten. ''Oh god!''

''Hey, Josh!?'' A man's voice called out from behind the bushes. ''Is everything all right over there?''

''No, you hurt the lady!'' the boy answered, still standing by Anna, who was searching her bag for a handkerchief.

''What are you talking about? What lady…oh god! Are you all right?!'' The man was by her side immediately, kneeling down to try to help. ''Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. Here, let me take a look,'' she heard him say, and before she could respond, he had already taken her face gently in his hands.

''Just stay still,'' he said softly, when she flinched. Brushing her hair away from her face, he took a better look at the injury he had caused. He was devastated to see that her left cheek was bruised and badly scraped.

''I'm so sorry. There must have been ice in the snowball…''

''Just leave it…'' Anna said, until she finally looked at him properly and promptly froze in place. Good god, he was gorgeous, she thought to herself. He was a little older than she, had beautiful hazel eyes, and several days' worth of stubble. His handsome features were etched with concern. Suddenly she wasn't feeling the pain of her injury as much as she had a few moments earlier. She had no idea what was happening to her, but whatever it was, it felt wonderful.

''Come…'' He stood up, pulling her up with him. ''…I'll take you to hosp-…''

''What's going on here?'' a voice behind them asked.

''Gwen…'' Anna said, turning toward her friend, but she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

''My god, what happened to you?!'' Gwen exclaimed, seeing Anna's bloody face. ''Are you all right? What on earth...?'' She turned to the unfamiliar man standing next to them. ''Who are you? Did you do this to her?!''

''I…'' he began, but Gwen cut him off.

''Just stay away from us!''

''But…''

''Get off! You've done enough damage already!'' Gwen hissed. ''Come on, Anna, we need to go and get this checked.'' She took Anna by the hand and pulled her away.

''Could I at least give you a lift? My car is…''

''I think you've caused enough trouble for today, mister!'' Gwen glared over her shoulder angrily.

''Gwen…'' Anna tried to calm her friend down, but it didn't seem to help. It had just been an accident, and to be honest, for some reason she really wanted him to accompany them. He had been so gentle with her, and she could sense that he was truly sorry for the mishap.

''But…'' The man started to follow them, hoping to help in some way, with young Josh right next to him, hurrying to keep up.

''Just stay away, you jerk!'' Gwen shouted and increased her pace, pulling Anna along with her, gradually leaving both the man and little boy further and further behind them.

''Uncle John?'' The boy looked up, when the two women were already quite a distance away.

''Mhm?'' John mumbled, only half paying any attention to what Josh was saying. The main thought running through his mind was how beautiful the young woman had been - sky blue eyes, flushed cheeks, golden hair framing her lovely face, cute little nose. He had no idea how he had even managed to notice all of this in the midst of all the chaos around them, but for some reason he had.

''Uncle John?'' Josh repeated, his voice finally pulling John out of his daydream.

''What?'' he asked, without looking at him.

''Is the lady going to be all right?''

''I hope so…I really do,'' he replied, and kept his gaze on the young blonde woman in the distance. She was already approaching the gate, about to walk out of the park and - with his usual poor luck - out of his life, before he'd had a chance to even try to make amends for what he'd done to her.

* * *

 **my wonderful beta annambates :)***

 **yourenotevenirish I hope you liked it :D :O...**


	2. Drsališče

**Chapter II**

''Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Gwen fretted from her spot on the small settee in Anna's sitting room, as she waited for her to get ready. "Wouldn't you rather stay in and rest?''

''Gwen, I'm fine.'' Anna smiled. ''I took the pills the doctor prescribed and rested this afternoon.''

''Are you sure?'' Gwen repeated, even though she already knew what the answer would be. It was Saturday evening, just a few hours after the two of them had gotten back from the hospital. Gwen had assumed that they would have a quiet evening in, but Anna had invited her to join her, Ethel, and Daisy in the city centre for a drink. They had all been friends since secondary school, and had recently decided to spend at least one evening a month together, catching up or simply having fun like in the good old days.

''Yes, I'll be fine,'' Anna nodded, hoping her friend would believe her. The truth was that her cheek was killing her. Although she had taken her medication, half of her face was still in pain. She had gotten two stiches at the hospital and, despite the fact that the doctor had prescribed rest for her in addition to the pain medication, she was determined to meet with her friends as scheduled.

''OK.'' Gwen gave in reluctantly. ''But can you at least promise me that you'll tell me if you start feeling poorly?''

''I promise.'' Anna responded, examining herself in the mirror and trying her best to conceal the bruised skin visible around the edges of the bandage with some powder.

''I can't believe you still have this thing!'' Gwen stood up and walked to the guinea pig cage in the corner of the room ''It must be...what - a hundred years old already?'' She chuckled, tapping against the metal bars of the cage with her fingers, making little old Bruno look up from his food. ''Why the hell do you even still have it?''

''I have him because, back in secondary school, _someone_ read an article about animal cruelty in some PETA magazine, went completely crazy, and stole all the rodents from our biology classroom, without any plan as to what to do with them afterward. That's why,'' Anna smirked.

''Ah, the good old days. I'll never forget Miss O'Brien's face when she found out that all her little friends were gone the next day.'' Gwen laughed.

''You were lucky, you know. You could have gotten into serious trouble, if they had found out it was you.''

''Why do you think I asked _you_ of all people to hide them at your place? No one would have ever suspected you.'' Gwen chuckled, remembering how she had snuck three hamsters, four white mice, and Bruno into Anna's house, in her quest to save them from Miss O'Brien's crazy experiments. ''You should be proud of yourself - you saved eight innocent lives that night.''

''Nine, if I count yours.''

''True.'' Gwen giggled and walked over.

''How do I look?'' Anna asked, turning to face her. ''Can you tell...''

''...that a maniac threw an icy snow ball in your face?''

''Gwen...how many times must I tell you that it was an accident?'' Anna rolled her eyes.

''And how do you know that? You said yourself that he was throwing them directly at you, one after another, like a mad man.''

''Yes, but he…'' Anna began again, but stopped. If she continued defending the man, Gwen might get suspicious and start asking questions for which she did not have answers. ''Oh, never mind. Can we go?'' she added, buttoning her coat.

''Sure.'' Gwen walked past her toward the door. ''But believe me, if I ever set eyes on him again, I'll...I'll…'' She tried to think of some terrible punishment fitting his crime, but failed.

''Come on, Gwen - forget it and let's just go have fun.'' Anna laughed at her friend's stormy expression as she pulled her out the door.

 **xXx**

The city centre was packed with people enjoying the festive holiday atmosphere, drinking tea and mulled wine, and it had taken a while before the four of them had found a small table by the ice skating rink in the middle of the city square. They'd spent almost two hours getting caught up on each other's news, especially curious about Gwen's latest adventure in Africa, until the cold had gotten to be too much for them and they'd decided to warm themselves up with a little exercise.

''Do I really have to?'' a slightly tipsy Gwen muttered, when Anna pushed a pair of ice skates into her hands.

''Yes, you do! Oh, don't give me that face...it will be fun!'' Anna laughed, as she tied the laces on her own skates.

''I knew I shouldn't have come back to England for Christmas,'' Gwen grumbled, making Anna laugh even harder. She had missed her grumpy best friend so much over the last few months, and knowing that Gwen was returning to Africa the day after Christmas, she had decided that they would enjoy the little time they had to the fullest.

''Here, let me help you.'' Anna offered, but Gwen was quicker. ''Just go on ahead, Anna. I know you're dying to get onto the ice. Don't let me stop you. Daisy here will help me, won't you!?'' she said, pulling Daisy into the seat next to her.

''Yes, of course,'' Daisy replied, and started helping Gwen with her skates. ''Anna, go on - we'll meet you in the middle of the rink in a few minutes.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Go and see if you can find Ethel. God knows where she is or who she's with by now,'' Daisy said.

''OK, then.'' Anna nodded and walked to the rink entrance. Stepping onto the ice, she felt tiny butterflies in her stomach, as well as a feeling of relief and rightness. It felt wonderful to be back on the ice again. For years the ice had been home to her, and it still would have been, if only she hadn't fallen and damaged her knee so badly that her skating career had ended before it had gotten properly started. She had been fifteen years old when that terrible fall had happened, and it had taken her almost three years to make some peace with the fact she would never skate professionally, a dream she'd had since putting on her first pair of skates at the age of five. Now, years later, she was able to fully enjoy skating once again, with only the slightest tinge of regret from time to time.

Gliding around the rink a few times, she tried to spot Ethel, but her friend was nowhere to be found. Typical Ethel, she thought to herself - she had always been the wild one in the group. Nothing had been too crazy for her...wild parties every night, alcohol, boys...even sleeping with Dr. Spratt, her maths professor at uni. But Anna loved her regardless; she loved all of them. They had been there for her when she had needed them most, and…

''AAAAAaaaaahhh….'' A loud voice coming rapidly in her direction made her glance to her left just before someone barrelled into her, knocking her over.

She was used to getting pushed and falling in public rinks. People visited ice rinks just to have a bit of fun. Many of them were quite wobbly, and even more didn't know how to stop other than to run into something or someone. Anna took it all in stride, though. Perhaps it was due to her generally sunny nature, but she had long ago chosen to laugh rather than get upset every time someone lost their balance or accidentally bumped into her.

''Sorry!''

''Are you OK?'' she asked, sitting up and turning to the boy who had landed in a heap on top of her legs.

''I think so.'' The boy finally looked up and smiled.

''Oh, god!'' Anna covered her mouth when she saw he was missing his front teeth and had blood on his lips. ''Does it hurt?'' she asked in concern, helping him to stand up with her.

''Does what hurt?'' the boy grinned, happy that this vaguely familiar-looking lady wasn't yelling at him, as the last one he'd run into had.

''Your…your front teeth are missing!'' Anna knelt down to face him, surprised that he hadn't seemed to notice.

''Really?'' the boy asked a little too enthusiastically, quickly rubbing his finger over his bloody gums. ''Oh, wicked!'' he beamed, turning and skating away from Anna, yelling ''Uncle John! Uncle John, they're out! They finally fell out!''

Uncle John? Anna looked in the direction the boy was skating...and there he was - the man who, just a few hours ago, had hurt her cheek with an icy snowball and had tried to help her before Gwen had interrupted them...the man who, for some reason, had made her knees weak with a single look.

''Josh, what happened? Wh-…'' The man's voice brought her back to reality and she saw that both of them were skating in her direction.

''It's…it's you!'' the man exclaimed in surprise when he got closer to her, immediately forgetting about what had happened to Josh. His eyes sparkled and he gave her one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen. ''I mean…''

''I…I…'' she began, but couldn't put more words together. He was even more handsome than she had remembered.

''Hi…'' He just stood there, staring at her, until Josh tugged on his sleeve, reminding him that they were standing in the middle of the rink with dozens of people skating past them. ''Are you all right?'' he finally asked softly.

''Yes, don't worry about me. Is he OK?'' she responded shyly, and looked at the boy standing next to him with concern.

''Ummm…'' John forced himself to shift his gaze from her to his nephew. ''I think he is. Josh?''

''Yes, I'm great! The lady helped me lose my teeth. See?'' he said, opening his mouth so that Anna and John could see the big gap where his two front teeth had been. He flashed them a quick grin before skating away.

''Yes, I see.'' John laughed and looked back at Anna, who smiled, very pleased to have bumped into him again and yet also worried about the boy's teeth.

''Hey…are you sure you're all right?'' he asked again, and gently touched her shoulder. Suddenly Anna felt very warm.

''But his teeth…'' she began, wondering why nobody seemed to be concerned.

''It's OK.'' John replied. ''He's been trying to get them to fall out for days now. Believe me, you're his hero right now.'' He chuckled.

''Oh…'' She turned around to see whether she could spot Josh in the crowd moving around the rink. ''If you're sure...?''

''I am, don't worry.'' John nodded and once again focused on her, finding it hard to believe that she was really standing here in front of him, looking even more beautiful than she had a few hours earlier. But despite her lovely face, he could not miss the bandage covering her cheek, which reminded him of the circumstances of their earlier encounter and stirred up the feelings of guilt that he had been carrying with him ever since.

''I'm sorry about this morning,'' he said tentatively, leaning a little closer to her.

''What?'' She was finding it difficult to think about anything more than the fact that he was close enough that she could feel his body heat...or was she just imagining it?

''Your face…I hurt you…'' he began and automatically reached out, lightly running the backs of his fingers over the edge of the bandage. It should have felt strange - she didn't know him, after all - but for some reason it didn't. Staring directly into his eyes, she held her breath as he caressed her cheek.

''It was an accident. I'm fine now,'' she managed to get out. ''And I'm sorry about what my friend said.''

''Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?'' John whispered, surprising even himself with his boldness. He knew nothing about this young woman, yet something powerful seemed to be pulling them together.

''How about some mulled wine? I could use something to warm me up,'' she smiled, blushing, feeling like a teenager all of a sudden. Who was this fellow? And why was she feeling this way with someone she hadn't even met properly?!

''OK, it's a deal. Meet you at the mulled wine stall in five minutes? I need to get Josh.''

''Sure,'' she smiled. ''I'll see you there.''

''OK, see you in five.'' He grinned, and reluctantly forced himself to skate away from her in search of his nephew.

''Oh my god!'' Anna whispered to herself when he had gone. ''Oh god, oh god, oh god!'' She skated to the exit and quickly changed to her shoes. He was here - the cute guy from the park was here! And he was going to buy her a drink! Aaaaaaahhh!

Walking in the direction of the stall, feeling excited and curious both about the situation and about him, she was startled when all of sudden someone grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

''Anna! Thank god you're here!''

''Daisy? What's going on?'' Anna asked. ''Is everything OK?''

''No, I can't find Gwen! She said she was feeling ill, and I walked her to the toilets earlier, but now I can't find her and I have no idea where she is!'' she explained in a panic.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes! I need you to come help me find her!'' Daisy grabbed her hand again, but Anna didn't move, instead looking around quickly, in hopes of spotting Gwen…or John. She couldn't just leave without letting him know.

''Come on!'' Daisy repeated, raising her voice. ''Anna! We have to hurry!''

''Yes, I'm coming,'' Anna said, looking back toward the stall as her friend pulled her in the opposite direction, for the second time today walking away from something unknown that for some reason felt so very right.

* * *

 **beta: annambates! :D :D thank you! :D :D**

 **thank you for reading! :D :D Review if you can! :D :D thanks! :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

''What do you mean, she didn't show up?'' Robert asked, shovelling snow from the front path for the fourth time in the last six hours. The snow just wouldn't stop falling, and he and Cora were hosting a huge Christmas party in just a few hours. The only way Robert had come up with to ensure that the guests would be able to reach the front door at the appointed hour was to ring John and beg him to come a little early to help him keep the path clear.

''What part of 'I waited for her for almost an hour' didn't you understand?'' John pulled his old winter hat, knitted for him by his mum years ago, out of his eyes.

''Are you sure you were waiting at the right stall?''

''Robert…'' John stopped shovelling and glared at his best mate.

''All right, all right,'' Robert conceded, and quickly went back to shovelling. ''But…are you _sure_?'' he repeated after a long pause.

'' _Of course_ I'm sure!'' John looked at him. ''I even asked Josh to run to the other two stalls every few minutes, in case she was waiting for me at one of them,'' he admitted.

He had really wanted to talk to her that day, to apologize once again for what he had done to her. After twenty minutes had gone by, he had realized that she probably wasn't coming, although he and Josh had waited for another forty minutes, in case she had been delayed for some reason. In the end he had given up, and to say that he had been disappointed would have been an understatement. It had been her idea in the first place, so why hadn't she shown up? Had she thought better of it, and just hadn't wanted to tell him face-to-face?

''Oh, forget about her,'' Robert chided.

John knew that his friend was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. The young blonde had been on John's mind for the last four days, and he hadn't been able to get her out of his head, no matter how hard he had tried.

''Maybe it just isn't meant to be...'' Robert began, as the sound of his approaching Land Rover attracted their attention.

The vehicle drove past, and John did a double take when he saw who was sitting in the passenger seat next to Mary. It was _her_.

''Maybe it _is_ meant to be, after all...'' he whispered.

 **xXx**

John dropped his shovel and ran inside.

''Where are you going?'' Robert shouted after him, but he didn't have time to stop.

''Are you two finis-…?'' Cora asked, as he bolted through the large kitchen, toward the back entrance, like a mad man. He needed to see her, to make sure that it really _was_ her, that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It _had_ to be her!

John slipped out the back door and peeked around the corner of the house toward the driveway. His breath caught when he saw the two women emerge from the Land Rover. It _was_ her!

''Oh, come on! These boots were new!'' Mary's voice rang out, from just a dozen feet away. ''Stop laughing, Anna! They cost me a fortune!''

 _Anna_ …her name was _Anna_ …John noted dreamily.

''You mean they cost _Robert_ a fortune,'' Anna laughed, as her friend tried desperately to get the snow out of her new boots. ''I told you that you should wear wellies…''

''Those ugly things? Never!'' Mary groaned. ''How in the world can you even _like_ winter?! And the snow, especially...it's nothing but icy water falling from the sky, freezing us all and making a mess of everything,'' she complained, making Anna giggle even more.

''Ohh, Anna - make it stop!'' Mary whined, looking up at the snowfall. "The bloody snow won't stop!

''Come on, let's get you inside,'' Anna cajoled. "You'll feel better once you warm up." She started walking in the direction of the back entrance, directly toward John, who was still listening in on their conversation. Hearing them approaching, he panicked. What was he doing, hiding around corners and eavesdropping on conversations like an old gossip with nothing better to do, he scolded himself, and quickly disappeared back into the house.

''If anyone asks, I wasn't here,'' he said, rushing past a very confused Cora.

''Jo-…what's going on?'' she asked, but by then John was out of sight. ''John?!'' she called, but he had already hurried out the front door. ''What's gotten into him?'' Cora frowned, but quickly forgot about his odd behaviour when Mary and Anna walked into the kitchen.

 **xXx**

''John, what the hell has gotten into you?!'' Robert asked, as John leaned back against the front door, trying to catch his breath.

''She…she…'' For some reason, the words wouldn't come, yet he couldn't stop grinning. She was _really_ here. And she looked even more marvellous than he had remembered. ''She's _here_ , Robert!''

''What? Who's here?'' he asked, resting on the handle of his shovel.

''The girl I was telling you about!'' John exclaimed, as he walked over to Robert. "She's _here_!''

''What are you talking about? John…have you been you drinking again?''

''What? No, of course not!'' John shook his head and rested a hand on Robert's shoulder, his eyes glowing. ''I'm telling you - she's here! I saw her with my own two eyes.''

''But...how?''

''I don't know, you tell me. She arrived with _your_ daughter. Does Mary know her?! Do _you_ know her? What's she doing here...?'' John bombarded his best mate with questions like a young boy in love for the first time.

''OK, OK - easy, Tiger!'' Robert laughed at his friend's giddiness.

''But...don't you understand? I can't believe it!'' John looked at him. ''I thought I'd never see her again, and now here she is! But…'' Suddenly his face fell.

''But what?''

''What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she didn't meet me at the stall for a reason, Robert? What if she'd changed her mind?''

''Pull yourself together, man!" Robert chuckled. "What are you, a fourteen year old with a crush?''

''No, but I feel like one,'' John admitted. ''So...do you?'' he asked again.

''Do I what? John, you're not making a lot of sense...''

''Do you _know_ her?! Keep up, mate!''

''I don't know...I don't think so...''

''So why was she in your car?!'' What the hell was happening to him, John wondered. Why was he acting like this? Was he losing it?!

''I don't know! Mary said she needed the car to drive to Anna's place to get som-…''

''That's it! That's her! Anna!'' John almost squeaked like a young girl.

''What?!'' Robert grinned. ''You mean to tell me that the girl you were supposed to have a drink with is _Anna_? Little Anna Smith?''

'' _Anna Smith_ ,'' John repeated the name reverently, then paused. ''What do you mean _little_? Oh god, Robert - don't tell me she's even younger than she looks?!''

''You old dog,'' Robert laughed.

''How old _is_ she?''

''Don't worry - she's 25. But still…'' he chortled. ''I can't believe she's fallen for _you_ , of all people!''

''Well, thank you very much for the vote of confidence. And I don't really know if she even likes me. I mean, I accidentally threw an ice ball into her face...and when we arranged to meet so I could make amends, she didn't turn up, so…don't get too excited,'' John warned, trying to regain some of his composure.

''You say that _I_ shouldn't get too excited? Who the hell is jumping up and down like a child at Christmas!?''

''Oh, shut up!'' John laughed, giving him a playful shove.

''Little old Johnny in love...I didn't dare to hope that I'd ever see you like this again, not after Vera.''

''I thought you promised that you'd never mention that dreadful woman's name to me ever again.'' John turned to look at him. ''And I'm _not_ in love. I barely even met her; we haven't exchanged more than a few words.''

''But you want to, don't you?'' Robert teased.

''Yes…there's something about her...something special,'' John admitted, smiling shyly. ''But I think I need to prepare myself first. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable when she sees me. What do you think?''

''Well...ready or not, here she comes,'' Robert chuckled and nodded behind John, where Anna was closing the front door and walking toward them with two mugs in her hands.

* * *

 **beta: ANNAMBATES! THANK YOU ;))))**

 **and thank you for R &R! :))))))))))*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

It felt like the world stopped turning when their eyes finally locked. They just kept staring at each other, speechless. John was too nervous to speak, mostly because he was afraid of how she would react to seeing him again. Anna, on the other hand, couldn't believe her luck! She thought she had messed things up for good, when she had returned to the stall after she and Daisy had finally managed to find Gwen, and discovered that he had already gone.

They would have spent the whole afternoon staring at each other, if Robert hadn't spoken up. ''Hello, Anna,'' he grinned, and looked first at her and then at his friend, who was still standing next to him, tongue-tied.

Anna cleared her throat, then stammered, ''…hello, Mr. Crawley.''

''Oh Anna, how many times must I tell you, please call me Robert.'' He smiled and walked toward her. ''I see Cora has finally taken pity on us and sent some hot drinks. May I?'' he asked, nodding toward the mugs in her hands.

''Yes…yes, she did.'' Anna handed him one of the mugs.

''John?'' Robert turned to him and smiled. ''Would you like some tea?''

''What?'' John finally shifted his gaze away from Anna to look at his friend.

''Tea?'' Anna smiled sweetly and offered him a mug.

''Yes, please.'' John approached her slowly. ''Thank you,'' he said, taking the drink. She didn't look upset or disappointed at seeing him, he thought. If anything, she looked pleasantly surprised. But if she was glad to see him, why in the world hadn't she shown up at the stall as they had agreed?

''I think I hear Cora calling me,'' said Robert, when he couldn't stand the silence any longer. ''Stop brooding and talk to her!'' he whispered to John, and walked inside before John could protest.

''So…'' John began, when the front door closed. ''…hi.'' He shifted nervously from one leg to the other.

''I'm sorry,'' she babbled, surprising him. ''I'm so sorry about the other night, but something came up. You see, my best friend had a little too much to drink and my other friend couldn't find her and asked me to help…but it took a lot longer than we expected. I wanted to explain, but by the time we found her, you had already gone, and…''

John smiled, sensing her sincerity. ''Was your friend all right?''

''Yes, yes - she was…she _is_ ,'' she nodded, and returned the smile. _Thank god! He wasn't angry with her!_ ''She had gone to get another drink and, believe it or not, managed to fall asleep behind of one of the tables.''

''Oh, I believe you, I know the feeling.'' He laughed and took a step closer. ''John Bates.'' He removed the glove from his hand before offering it to her.

''Anna, Anna Smith,'' she replied, and placed her much smaller hand in his. _Finally - some kind of contact!_ She savoured the feeling of his warm hand against her colder one. ''No Josh with you today?'' she asked, suddenly feeling her nerves return.

''No, he's spending Christmas with his family back in Scotland,'' John replied softly, not yet letting go of her hand. ''He's my sister's boy.''

''I do hope you've apologized to his parents on my behalf. I still can't forgive myself for knocking his front teeth out,'' she said sheepishly.

''Believe me, he's perfectly fine. You helped him. Really, don't worry about it,'' he chuckled.

''Are you sure?''

''Completely,'' he said softly, and looked her directly into her clear blue eyes. ''How is your cheek?'' he asked, pointing to her face.

''Better.'' Anna gently brushed the bandage with her hand. That side of her face still hurt, but right now that wasn't important. _He was here…and standing just a few feet away from her!_

''I really am sorry. I would never...''

''I know,'' she broke in. ''I'm fine. Really.''

''I'm glad.'' He still felt bad about hurting her. ''Are you staying for dinner?'' He cleared his throat nervously and looked down when he caught himself staring.

''I am. You?'' she asked, hoping he would say yes. And he did.

''Yes. I just moved back from Ireland and Robert was kind enough to ask me to join them this year.''

''I'm glad he did,'' Anna said quickly, and felt herself blush.

''Yeah, me too,'' he chuckled, glad that she seemed truly happy to see him. ''You should go back inside.'' The snow had started to fall even harder, and he would feel terrible if she got sick because of him.

''Ummm, yes…you're probably right. It _is_ getting cold.'' She realised that she was beginning to get chilled without her coat. She had thought she was only popping out for a second to give Robert and his friend a hot drink, never in a million years imagining that Mary's dad's friend would be John. ''See you later?''

''Absolutely,'' John grinned, and his eyes followed her until she disappeared indoors.

 **xXx**

''Mary?! MARY!?'' Anna barged into her friend's bedroom just a few seconds after she returned indoors.

''What is it?''

''He's here!'' Anna was hopping up and down like an excited child.

'' _Who's_ here?''

''The guy I was telling you about!'' Anna almost squeaked.

''You mean the mysterious John who almost killed you?'' Mary asked, lying on her bed, reading a magazine.

''Yes!'' Anna said, too excited to correct Mary's choice of words. ''Come here!'' She grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window. ''Look!''

''What?'' Mary looked out and saw two men shovelling snow in front of the house.

''That's him!'' Anna said, her face glued to the glass.

''Where? All I can see is Papa and Uncle Joh-...OH MY GOD!'' Mary almost screamed, looking at her friend in shock. ''You mean, _your_ John is _our_ John!? But…but…he's _old_ , Anna!''

''Oh, come on - he can't be _that_ old!'' Anna smiled, her eyes lingering on John's broad shoulders as he worked.

''He's 38, Anna! That's _old_.''

''13 year age gap…it could be a lot worse,'' she giggled.

'' _Gross_.'' Mary moved away from the window and sat down on her bed. ''Of all the Johns in the entire country, you have to go and pick the one who is like an uncle to me! Oh god - please promise me that when you two get together, you won't ever talk to me about his body!'' she moaned, and buried her head in a pillow.

''So…you think I have a chance?'' Anna's eyes lit up.

''Seriously, look at you! You could get any man you want!'' Mary looked up at her friend who at this point was absolutely glowing.

''Who could?'' Cora asked, as she was passing the open bedroom door.

'' _Anna_ could!'' Mary turned to her mother. ''But you'll never believe it - our Uncle John is the John who almost killed her the other day.''

''Mary?!'' Anna's face went bright red. ''Cora, don't listen to her…I just…''

''Oh, _that's_ why he was running around the kitchen like a chicken without its head when you two arrived,'' Cora smiled, finally understanding John's odd behaviour.

''What do you mean?'' Anna asked, and Cora was happy to tell them what had happened.

''He's a good man, Anna,'' Cora added when she was finished with the story. ''He's had his share of troubles, but that's more his ex's fault than his.''

''Ex…as in…?'' Anna asked.

''…wife,'' Mary replied. ''A nasty piece of work, if you ask me.''

''She was. But she's gone now.'' Cora turned to Anna. ''And if you think you like him, don't let the fact that he's divorced stop you. He is one of the nicest, most honest, and most honourable men I've ever met. He has a heart of gold. I think he's just been unlucky in love.''

''Yes, Anna,'' Mary added quickly. ''I might be grossed out by the fact that you're hot for my dad's best friend, but I have to agree with Mama. John is the _best_!''

''And so is his arse,'' Cora added.

''Mama!''

''What? I have eyes,'' Cora laughed.

''Oh god, first Anna, now you?!''

''Oh Mary, grow up,'' Cora teased. ''Like it or not, John Bates is one fine hunk of man, especially his…''

''La-la-la…I'm not listening!'' Mary covered both ears with her hands and ran out of the room as both Cora and Anna burst into laughter.

''Would you like me to seat him next to you at dinner?'' Cora asked, closing the door after Mary was gone. She had been working on the seating arrangement for the last two weeks, but if there was even a slight chance that Anna could make John Bates happy again, she was all in.

''What?'' Anna's smile grew bigger. ''You would do that for me?''

''I would.''

''Thank you so much!''

 **xXx**

''Robert! How do I look?'' John walked into his friend's study, after spending the last hour trying to choose just the right tie out of his suitcase. If he had known that Anna would be there, he would have packed his finest suit. He could only hope that his simple black suit and white shirt would be good enough.

''What do you mean?'' Robert looked up from his notes.

''Come on, Robert…'' John pleaded. ''How do I look?''

''Uh…good?''

''Oh, forget it.'' John was about to walk out when Robert stood up. ''Wait.'' He walked over to John and straightened his tie. ''Listen to me - you look _fine_.'' He rested his palms on his friend's shoulders. ''Stop stressing yourself out. You said she was happy to see you, right?''

''She was,'' John grinned.

''The last time I checked, that is a _very_ good sign. Especially after what you did to her face.''

''Oh god, don't remind me!''

''I'm kidding, Johnny - relax!''

''I can't! I'm sweating like crazy - I've already changed my shirt three times.'' After their conversation, John had not seen Anna all afternoon. Cora had informed him that she had gone with Mary to town. Apparently, they had some last Christmas shopping to do. But what Cora had chosen not to mention was that the girls had gone to get Anna a new dress for tonight's dinner.

''You're going to be fine.'' Robert let go of him when the first chime of the doorbell echoed through the house. ''Ready?''

''Not really.'' John was nervous. He was about to have dinner with _her_. Not alone, but still... She made him feel all giddy inside and, after everything that had happened with Vera, he knew he couldn't screw this up.

''Oh, come on, let's go,'' Robert laughed, before walking out with him to greet the first guests.

 **xXx**

''Dinner is served. Please follow me,'' Mr. Carson, the family butler, announced after all the guests had finally arrived. Well, not _all_. Anna and Mary were still nowhere to be found.

''Where is she?'' John whispered to Robert, as they were making their way to the dining room.

''Relax, John. I'm sure she and Mary will be here any second now.'' Robert smiled to himself. It was such a change to see his best mate acting all nervous and sweet after everything he had gone through with that witch of an ex-wife named Vera. But he could not be happier for him.

''I hope you're right.'' John walked into the room, taking in the longest table he had ever seen. Walking along it, his eyes scanned countless small name cards on the plates in an attempt to find his seat. He had no idea with who Cora had seated him with, but he hoped it wasn't going to be Miss O'Brien as she had a few years ago. _Dreadful woman_ , John recalled, as he finally found the card with his name. For some reason Cora had placed him at the far end of the table, but he didn't mind at all, especially after he looked at the name on the card next to him. ''Oh, my god,'' he inhaled sharply as he read the name, _Miss Anna Smith_. Looking up, he saw Cora smiling at him.

''Merry Christmas,'' Cora mouthed toward him and the only thing John could do was to nod and smile back at her. _That bloody Robert - he could not keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it_ , John thought.

''Please be seated,'' Robert greeted everyone warmly, and just as the guests were about to sit down, the main door opened wide and in ran Mary and Anna.

''I'm sorry we're late, Papa!''

''Yes, yes. Just find your place so we can begin,'' Robert replied, slightly annoyed with his perpetually late daughter.

''Sorry, Mr. Crawley,'' Anna apologized, and walked towards her chair, brightening when she saw who was seated next to her. ''Good evening, Mr. Bates,'' she said when she finally reached him. He was the only one still standing, his mouth slightly open and his eyes drinking her in. She was wearing a simple black sleeveless knee-length dress, but she could not have looked more beautiful.

''Goo-…good evening,'' he managed to stutter, his eyes still on her. ''You're beautiful,'' he blurted out before he could stop himself.

''Thank you.'' She blushed, glad Mary had forced her to get a new dress just a few hours ago. ''You don't look so bad yourself.'' She had to laugh when she saw a slight blush on his cheeks, too.

''Yes, well…shall we?'' He pulled out her chair.

''Thank you.'' Anna saw Cora watching them as she sat down, and she could not be more grateful to her. John was the first man in a very long time who made her feel all mushy inside. She did not know much about him, but the way he was looking at her let her know that the feeling was mutual. And it felt right.

John and Anna spent the entire meal talking about anything and everything. It felt like they were the only ones in the room, and they had eyes only for each other. Little touches and long glances had been shared between them and at some point John was sure he could feel one of her legs brush against his. She was amazing, both outside and inside. Funny, smart, quick, polite, and honest, which was so completely the opposite of what John had been used to with his ex.

''What do you mean you _love winter_? Nobody loves winter!'' John chuckled as the dessert was served.

''What is there _not_ to love about winter!?'' Anna laughed. Cora was right; he seemed like such a good man! ''Snow, hot chocolate, warm socks, Christmas carols, warm woollies…''

''Icy pavements, runny noses, layers upon layers of uncomfortable clothes, snow shovelling, long cold nights…''

''…which are lovely if you spend them in front of a cosy fireplace,'' Anna interrupted playfully.

''Not if you're all by yourself.''

''So, why don't you ask me to join you?'' Anna blurted without thinking. ''I mean…'' she quickly started to backtrack when she realized what she had just said.

''Would you?'' John grinned, ignoring her embarrassment.

''I would,'' Anna smiled back at him when she saw he was serious.

''It's a date, then.''

''It is.'' She took a sip of her drink as they continued to stare at each other. There was definitely something happening between them, and what was even more important, they were both prepared to find out what that something was.

 **xXx**

The dinner was soon over and, as the guests retreat to the drawing room, John disappeared for a few moments, giving both Cora and Mary an opportunity to find out what had happened during dinner.

''He's sweet,'' Anna offered shyly, not ready to share too much at the moment.

''Is he?'' Mary grinned, enjoying the blush on her best friend's face.

''Mary, leave her alone.'' Cora gave her daughter a stern look. ''Anna, whatever is happening, believe me, you are doing it right.''

''What do you mean?''

''He has this look in his eyes…a look I've not seen for a very long time.''

''Anna is getting sooome tonight!''

''Mary, please be quiet and go find Matthe-…'' Cora began, when all of a sudden someone appeared behind the three of them.

''Excuse me, ladies,'' John said simply, taking Anna's hands in his and pulling her away.

''Where are we going?'' Anna giggled, as she followed him.

''You'll see.'' He looked back and winked at her, stopping near the front door where everyone had checked their coats. ''Could we get Miss Smith's coat, please?''

''Here you go, sir,'' said a young lad, and handed the coat to John, who quickly helped Anna put it on before once again pulling her behind him, this time outside to the small park adjacent to the house.

''What are we doing here?'' Anna asked, out of breath, wondering what was he up to.

''Wait.'' John looked up into the dark sky, hoping he was right about this.

They stood still in complete silence for a few moments until Anna's voice cut through the cold air. ''John?''

''Just wait,'' he said gently, but suddenly Anna understood. She could smell it in the air…her old friend was back!

''It's sno-…'' she began, as the first new snowflake landed in John's hair.

''It is.'' John finally looked at her and before Anna knew it, he had wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. ''Might I kiss you, Miss Smith?'' he asked boldly.

''What do you think?'' she whispered, and before he could respond, she stepped up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his. The kiss was slow at first, shy even. But once they both relaxed into the embrace, there was no way back. John slowly backed her against a tree, his right hand slowly trailing up and down her side as their tongues danced together for the very first time.

''Oh, god!'' Anna gasped into his mouth when his palm cupped her behind, pulling her even closer into him, if that was even possible. He knew exactly what he was doing, and at this point she felt a little lightheaded. It was simply too much to comprehend, but it felt so, so good.

Leaving her lips, John placed a few gentle kisses on her neck and on the cheek that he had hurt just a few days ago.

''Merry Christmas, Anna,'' he whispered softly into her ear.

''Merry Christmas, John.''

* * *

 **beta:** annambates **! :D thank you! :)**

 **hi reader :O sorry I'm late with this**


End file.
